


overstepping

by av_versiera



Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Senju men have problems, Smut, Tobirama x you, angry smut, marriage problems, tobirama is a controlling bastard, tobirama is secretly working on edo tensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av_versiera/pseuds/av_versiera
Summary: In which Tobirama does not know how to express his concerns properly. And it turns to a mess, and then some. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Reader
Series: 'till death do us part (senju tobirama/reader, you) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970128
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	overstepping

**Author's Note:**

> it’s the same timeline/au as "you never said goodbye" and also apparently in this au of mine, Hashirama had stepped down as Hokage due to his gambling addiction and not bc he died...that’s fine with me tho. Available in tumblr as well, in my sideblog @animastatic
> 
> link: https://animastatic.tumblr.com/post/631369634662301696/overstepping-tobirama-senjureader

You are absolutely so proud of Tobirama for being the new Hokage. Nothing compares to the feeling of seeing your new husband achieving the position that he deserves–although he could balk and snipe that he does not want it. You do have the feeling that he is a little happy about it, because he is in a position of cementing his brother’s dreams to last more than a lifetime. 

However, there are moments when you absolutely _loathe_ your husband’s new powerful position. Because it means that he can do stuff like this. Stuff like, overstepping the command system best left to Jounins like you (although he did have a hand in creating the said system, which adds to your endless chagrin). Not that he couldn’t, but the fact that he actually could, that his word is above all laws can be frustrating to you to no end. 

“Excuse me?” You almost snap, but your self-control reminds you that _the Hokage is your husband_. 

You gather yourself and look at Sarutobi Hiruzen pointedly. “Can you please repeat that?” You ask, but it is more of a defense mechanism so that you can have enough time to rear in your temper. 

Hiruzen had the nerve–the _nerve!_ As if he and his genius sensei do not agree with each other–to look sheepish. “Lord Nidaime Hokage has re-assigned this mission and has ordered that I take over. He orders that you be relieved of this mission.”

You stare at Hiruzen, speechless. _Orders_ . Oh yeah, because your husband is the _Hokage_. 

“But...this is my mission,” you said, your mind supplying the only reasonable argument you can scramble. 

  
  


Hiruzen gives you an apologetic look. 

You are literally about to take off when he has stopped you with orders from the Hokage to step down and give this mission up. 

_Dammit, Tobirama_ , you think. _Who do you think you are?_

You look at the faces of your students who are freshly Chuunins. They stare back at you, completely clueless and painfully wide-eyed that it makes your heart clench. They are about to head outside Konohagakure, and you won’t even be there to advise them before throwing them to the sharks of the battlefield, where they could get killed. You know that they need you, and that you have spent weeks training them to be ready and to polish their teamwork with you. What would come out of this mission with this sudden arrangement? They are just children, for Kami’s sake. 

It is not that you doubt Hiruzen’s ability. Your husband has trained his students to be good shinobis to the bone, but this situation does not sit right with you. You have seen how strong Hiruzen and his team are, and are more than ready to handle leading missions by themselves. 

  
  


You exhale. “Alright, go, I won’t keep you waiting,” you grit out. 

Hiruzen nods and he turns to your young team, and they flee. 

  
  


~

You stand over the graves of your students, failure and shame hanging over your shoulders. You have failed them. They were just newly Chuunins. You were supposed to be there for them. One small mistake in the battlefield, such as overlooked traps, had caused their lives. Hiruzen had shown up, still recovering from the third degree burns he had acquired from the mission. He looks on glumly and you let out a slow breath. 

You want to blame Hiruzen, but you know better, having been a seasoned Jounin at this point. 

Another set of footsteps approach the two of you, and Hiruzen leaves quietly. 

“It’s not your fault,” Tobirama tells you in that matter of fact way. As if that would comfort you.

  
  


You clench your fist, and your teeth, but your grief gets the better of you. You turned to him and slapped him. 

“That’s for pulling me out of _my_ mission,” you spat. You almost feel bad seeing the flash of hurt on his face, but the way he composed his features made you angrier. 

You ball your hand into a fist and you aim a punch towards his chest. He staggers back, completely off-guard. “And that’s for getting them killed.”

Tobirama stares at you, his red eyes as cold as ever, or not–they are brimming with unsaid words, though you can’t find it in yourself to remember why you even married this man right now. 

“Stop this,” he says quietly. 

You think he almost reaches for your arm, but it could have been your imagination. 

You shoot him a glare, and then you turn to walk away. 

~

  
  


The second time it happened, you were _livid_. So much so that no ANBU guarding the Hokage can hold you down. You had managed to snag a high-level mission, but you were hoping that you were already away before it could get to the Hokage. Of course, it was naivety on your part that nothing gets past your husband. 

It has been months since you have taken up a mission outside the Land of Fire, missions that you are definitely capable of. 

Just when you thought you could actually hop back into your shinobi career. 

  
  


You burst through the doors of the Hokage’s office, rage rolling off of you in waves that no ordinary shinobi can get closer to. Good thing your husband is the _Hokage_. 

  
  


“Lord Nidaime,” you grit your teeth. “You did not want to yell in the office, where there are ears listening in. “I am asking you to give me this mission–my mission– back, not as your wife, but as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf.” 

Tobirama gazes at you coolly, which furthers fuel your anger. “No, you cannot go. Have you forgotten what had happened the last time you had a similar mission? It was a simple reconnaissance mission and you failed,” he deadpans.

Taken aback by the way he is addressing you, you step forward. You can feel the hidden ANBU tense, but you pay them no care. If they so much as try to stop you, well, they can spend the rest of the year on a hospital bed.

“I have you know, I would’ve failed that mission all over again, if it meant saving my squad,” you spat. You cross your arms. 

He leans back on his chair and does the same. “Please, I do not want to do this right now.”

“Lord Nidaime!” You shout this time. 

  
  


Instead of going off the rails and shaking your fist at him, you take your thumb and your forefinger to pinch the bridge of your nose. “Tobirama,” you say, softer this time. 

“You cannot go,” he says in a much quieter tone. 

  
  


It is like Tobirama knows no other words, although you know that he has an extensive vernacular of words. However, you also know that he prefers to only write down and use his words, instead of speaking them. Tobirama is concise and sharp, but has a tendency to be scathing when his buttons are being pushed. Much like you do often in your earlier days in your relationship, but you like to think that you are molding him into a softer direction.

  
  


You press your lips together. “This is not over.” 

Tobirama watches you as you leave, and it is missed by your own eyes how he immediately reaches up to run his hand on the fur that rests on his shoulder, as if it is an object to steel himself into a calmer composure. He is frustrated at himself towards how he is handling this. When it comes to you, the lines between work and personal life seem like a jumbled mess, no matter how much he tries to keep an order. He is usually good at this, but the outrage you feel towards him is out of his depth. He is best at keeping his emotions at bay, but after that mission that almost killed you, he finds that he cannot let you out of his sight.

  
  


~

  
  


That night, Tobirama does not come home until past midnight. It was fine with you, since you are alright with spending time by yourself. You are all used to that by now. It is not like Tobirama requires your presence around the clock. 

However it was easier to spend time without him when you had missions and you were actually doing your job as a Jounin. Right now, you have done nothing but be a housewife, and it irks you. You used to be Tobirama’s equal in everything, but now, you feel like the two of you aren’t even on the same page.

~

“Lady...Nidaime Hokage’s wife?” A shinobi calls you as you make your way towards the Hokage's office.

You start at the new title used to address you and almost cursed. However, you knew self-control. Perhaps, too much. 

“You do not have to call me that,” you tell them, a little exasperated. 

The shinobi approaches you carefully, their arms stacked with scrolls and other documents. “Lord Nidaime’s office has been closed all day...well, we know he’s in there, but when he gets like this…” 

You sigh, understanding the shinobi very well. “Leave those outside the door. I’ll take care of it.” 

  
  


Tobirama has bouts of manic passion that renders him inaccessible for days. Sometimes, even for weeks. It was worse during Hashirama’s time as Hokage, wherein for days he does not eat nor sleep, and now, it seems like he is doomed to repeat the same routines. You sigh outside the doors to his office. You know it’s locked, but it is not beyond your ability to break in, having been familiar to the way he seals his things. Not that he likes the idea of you knowing that since it invaded his privacy. 

In your left hand was a newly prepared lunch, completed with his favorite tea brewed in the proper temperature. You would know that he wouldn’t even dare drink it if it wasn’t up to his taste. 

The bastard. 

  
  


With your free hand, you dispel the seals locking his office and you enter, expecting to see him buried by work and whatever it is he’s working on. However, he is only taking a nap, and you almost smile at the sight. You notice that he has lost a little bit of weight, probably due to days where he forgoes food altogether; as someone who knows better to take care of himself, he does a shit job of it. 

For a moment, all is forgotten. Weeks of dispute, you put behind. You are still his wife. These things, you know you can worry about. 

You set the lunch carefully on the available space on his desk and cleared some paperwork you deem trivial at the moment and arranged them to his left. 

You think about waking him up, but then your gaze lands on the paper in front of him, where he is scrawling a formula messily. You recognize the markings of some kind of summoning jutsu, but the rest is covered up by his arm. Which he is currently resting on. 

You pull the paper from under him to get a closer look because the more you study it, the stranger this summoning jutsu looks like, but then he snaps awake. 

“What are you doing?” He says in that snippy tone of his. 

“What are _you_ doing?” You question back.

He blinks and he looks down on his work. “I was…” He takes the paper and attempts to hide it from you. “Writing.”

  
  


You sigh for the nth time that day, and push the boxed lunch towards him. “Eat. And stop scaring your subordinates.” 

Tobirama just stares at you, guarded. “Did you see what was on the paper?”

You roll your eyes. “No, I didn’t. Why? Is it illegal?” You raise an eyebrow. 

Tobirama looks down, his lips pressed into an unimpressed line. “I’m working.”

“I can see that,” you fight the urge to roll your eyes, and you push the lunch forward. “Eat.”

  
  


Tobirama looks like he is about to say another retort, when he looks at his now semi-cleared desk. “Where are the documents on my desk?” 

“I put them on a pile to your left.”

“Why? I was working on them.” Tobirama sounds offended. “They aren’t done.” 

“I know that, but you can easily find it to your left.” You gesture to its direction. “They’re just stacked.”

“But I had it like that for a reason.” 

“Tobi…,” you start. You hate to see him like this, and you know you caught him in one of his worst moods. It is not easy when he gets like this. 

Well, nothing is ever easy with Tobirama. 

  
  


“Get out,” Tobirama snaps, sounding overwhelmed. “I am working.” 

Tobirama does not even make eye contact, and that is how you know that you will not be able to budge him. Not when he is busy working on whatever it is he’s hiding or just when you apparently disturbed his chaotic system of processing documents. 

“Eat,” you tell him again, but it probably went over his head. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mito chuckles softly as the two of you discuss your quips with your Senju husbands. The two of you spend dinner together, like you have done so these past few days, as Hashirama is off somewhere in the gambling district, and your own Senju husband still cooped up in his office. Mito had sent one of their sons to find their father before he made a fool of himself, but knowing Hashirama, he is also good at evading problems. 

Probably too good. Apparently, Senju men are skilled at this. 

  
  


You are fortunate that Mito is your sister in law, because you would not know how to keep your sanity at this point. 

“I love him, and I know who I married, but…” You trail off, deep in thought. You remember the peculiar summoning jutsu that Tobirama was working on earlier. It is not just a summoning jutsu and something about it scratches at your mind uncomfortably. 

As a shinobi, you have good instincts of what can go wrong, and this definitely has that vibe. 

“It gets hard,” Mito supplies. She knows. She has been married to Hashirama since their late teenage years.

“It does. I know he got scared for me after that mission that got me hospitalized,” you say. “Now, he’s showing his concern weirdly.”

The two of you share a comfortable silence. 

  
  


“Why don’t you get some rest?” Mito suggests. “I’ll talk to my husband to reason with yours.” 

You let out a breath of relief. “Alright. The two of them get along well without us, anyways.”

  
  


~

  
  


You spend the rest of the week attending to your household, doing your best to act as Tobirama’s wife, since you have nothing else to occupy your mind. You also read up on the summoning jutsus that Mito let you borrow, and the more you read up on the symbols and the patterns of the lines, the more uneasy you felt. 

You definitely saw the markings for life and death on that paper. And you definitely recognize the scrawls of bringing or pulling something out of–well, perdition? You are pretty sure it is heading in that direction, though just the mere thought of Tobirama playing god sends a chill to your bones. 

You wait for him to get home, which he surprisingly did at an early time. 

  
  


You want to ignore him, but days and well months of unsaid conflict is starting to burst through the lid that you capped on your emotions. You try to be understanding of your husband, to be supportive because you are proud of him being the Hokage, but there is only so much you can take from him. Your career as a shinobi is at a standstill, and your husband spends days cooped up in that stuffy office doing Kami knows what, preventing you from taking any other missions that suit you. When you try to help him and lighten up his duties as Hokage, he finds errors in your efforts and becomes irate and unyielding. 

  
  


“Where were you?” You wince at the way your voice sounds, it is the type of voice you use to interrogate people for information. 

Tobirama gives you a hard look. “I did not appreciate my brother speaking of our marital affairs, and you behind my back.” 

You shake your head, your jaw tensed. “You do not get to change the subject. Where were you?”

“At the office, where my brother cornered me.” Tobirama glares at you, but you don’t back down. 

You’re not easily intimidated like that. 

  
  


“How can you blindside me like that? Stop intruding into my work and just be my wife!” Tobirama snaps. 

You thank the gods that your servants have retreated into their quarters on the other side of the house. You hate to broadcast your arguments to people that have potential to gossip. 

You step forward towards him and you meet his eyes without wavering. “I am a shinobi foremost and your wife second!” You shout back. 

  
  


You can tell that Tobirama came at you, charged with that temperous energy he possesses, but you are his wife and you know how to be prepared for his temper tantrums. 

The two of you start arguing about anything and everything. You were venting to him about your struggles as his wife while he is trying to out-shout you by telling you how unfair you are being and how you are becoming more of a distraction than a helping hand. 

Both of you do not listen as you ramble off against each other. 

  
  


Then, when you paused to take a break, Tobirama is shouting, “I’d have thought we would be more like my brother and his wife! I know I am not the best husband–”

Frustrated and confused about what he is talking about, you shout back, “Oh good, you know! Tobirama, we would never be like your brother and his wife! We were never like them in the first place!

  
  


Tobirama is staring at you wildly. “What is that supposed to mean?” Tobirama snaps. “What do you mean? That I was wrong in marrying you? You should have known what you were getting into!”  
  


You note how tired and vulnerable he sounds, and if you had half a mind to be calm, you might have sensed the insecurity deeply embedded in his voice, but you are too wind up in your anger. 

  
  


“Tobirama, what are you even on about?!” You grow, sensing that whatever you were fighting about in the first place is lost between you two. “This has nothing to do with what we’re fighting about in the first place!”

  
  


This situation is just blowing up from one topic to another until everything comes flooding out, until every frustration is forming words between the charged space between you and your husband. 

“What am I to you, Tobirama?!” You shout at his face. You are only one breath apart. You have not noticed how close you are to his space now. 

  
  


Tobirama stares at you intensely, red eyes lit like fire and his breath a little shaky. 

Suddenly, he grabs your neck. For a split second, you thought Tobirama is legitimately going to kill you with the way he is glaring and scowling at you, but then his lips are on yours. Violently, he kisses you. You kiss back, albeit with more teeth and nails involved. There was more fighting than kissing involved, but you both keep at it since this is the closest you’ve been with each other for months. 

You gasp as Tobirama’s tongue darts through your lips without as much of a yes, and you push back with as much force. Your fingers tangle in his white hair and you grip and pull at it, hard. He backs you up to the wall, a hand still on your neck, but it is more like it is resting there. It does not do anything else. 

At that moment, you realized that he can never really hurt you. As much as you provoke him, and even in the heat of a moment, he does not follow through.

Frustrated and desiring that you wish that he is closing his fingers around your neck, you rip his shirt off and clung to him even closer. You want him to do it, gods, it is making you crazy. You want him to fight back even harder because it is rare that he expresses frustration with you. His hands travel down your waist and hips, gripping them with a strength that he uses to spar with you. 

You jump to his waist, and he pushes you against the wall again. You dig your nails into the skin of his pale back, and run them down hard enough to leave marks, eliciting a grunt from him. Your lips crash against each other, messy and filled with bites. At one point, the two of you growled, the result of months of repressed frustration finally bleeding through the cracks of your walls. 

Tobirama moves towards your bedroom, and once he has managed to maneuver your bodies inside, he throws you down into the bed. He is immediately on your skin, his mouth on places that drive you insane. He is pulling your clothes off of you, and touching you everywhere, gripping your arms, your breasts, your legs. You resist moaning, but it is almost impossible when he is slipping his finger through your needy, tight hole. Above you, his eyes watch you closely. You can feel him tremble slightly, and suddenly you realized that being in contact with you like this so quickly might be too much for his senses. 

You can feel how desperate he is to get closer to you, but for now, the only thing you can do is open your legs wider to let him in. You feel another finger slip and you arc towards him languidly. You catch his other hand, and you pull it so that you can hold and entwine your hand with his above your head. You feel his reluctance, but you want more. You want more, and his fingers inside of you is not enough. 

“Damn it, Tobirama,” you let out in a quick rush of air. 

You feel him turn stoic, and you pull at his hand harder, and he presses flush against you. You catch his mouth and grind into his fingers, and you close your eyes as it sends a pleasurable tingle through your spine. You feel your torso tighten as you keep grinding against his fingers, and above you, Tobirama’s breaths accelerate. 

His fingers dig in you, curving at the right spot, and you cry out in pain when he starts to rub his thumb against your clit. He sits up, and he fucks you open, eyes intent on watching your face. Your body writhes in pleasure, and Tobirama does not stop. You throw your head back, and you start making these gasping choking sounds that come raw from your throat. 

Tobirama is also breathing harshly, and just when it is getting too much for you to come, he stops. You let out a whimper, and a groan of frustration, urging him on. To do more. 

Then, he is relentlessly slamming his cock into you and driving you upwards the bed. He is murmuring curses because of how tight you are, but it does not dissuade his rhythm; each slam is with reckless abandon, his hands are rough on your hips. Then, he is pressing his hands against your inner thighs, laying it flat on the bed so that it is spread open wide for him. 

You glance down and see Tobirama’s dick getting swallowed by your hole, and you moan deliriously at the lewd scene before you. He is thick and heavy and hot inside you, and that knowledge has you mewling, completely forgoing logic. 

You were supposed to be fighting. You still were, you suppose. 

Unable to control your shaking legs, you settle for clenching your walls around Tobirama’s dick, and find purchase on his sturdy shoulders. Your body ripples from the sheer pleasure and you cry out as Tobirama grabs your legs, throws one over his shoulder and leans forward. The new angle is jarring, and you think you see stars. 

For a second, you blacked out because the next thing you know, Tobirama is fucking you sideways, both of your legs resting held up over his arm. 

Your voice keens, and you cry out for him. You start whimpering and screaming as an intense fire spreads from your lower region and towards your whole body. Your nerves are alight with a heat you have never felt before. Someone might as well have hit you with the infamous Uchiha fireball jutsu. You forget there are such things as words as you start whimpering and screaming. Sweat drops from your forehead, your chest. Above your screaming, you hear the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Tobirama drives into you even more intensely, grinding and slamming into you deeply, and you feel like you are about to split into two. He leans over once again, prying your legs apart and pulling them around his waist; finally, and you throw your arms around his shoulder to hold onto him. His mouth goes to your breast, his tongue hot and slick against your skin and your nipples, and the hot sensation of his mouth makes you come. You cry out and arc up against him, but he keeps his pace, he keeps fucking you with no intention to stop. 

Your hands go to his biceps and you feel his skin underneath your nails, feel the way you etch sharp crescents on its surface. Tobirama then kisses you full on the mouth, invading, insistent; he sucks on your tongue and flicks his own against the roof of your mouth. 

The heat starts building up again, and this time, it builds much faster. 

“Tobi!” You scream. You arc against him languidly, and your movements become jerky and erratic. “Tobi-hhmm-I’m so close, I’m–”

His hips jerks, and he fucks you with a speed and tenacity that makes your mind blank completely. Your body tenses, and you scream, your nails tear into the skin of his back again, and he still keeps going, until you feel his hot seed spill into you, making the slapping of skin even more lewd than necessary. You feel it trickle down to your thigh, and you whimper, your heart loud in your ears and your breath fighting to become even. Each movement Tobirama makes sends intense tingling through your body, so you hold him still. The two of you do not break away from each other, opting to just stay conjoined through the most intimate parts of your body. 

Tobirama’s breathing is harsh against your neck, and you feel his lips press against your collarbone tenderly. 

When your high has finally come down, Tobirama pulls out of you slowly, puts an arm under your neck, and he lies down with you resting against him snugly. 

“Did...I hurt you?” He murmurs. 

You let out a small chuckle, remembering how much you tore at his back. “I think...I’m in better condition than you.”

He lets out a quick rush of air that is an equivalent to a laugh. 

“Tobi…” You start, a bit drowsy. Everything feels cold and faraway, now that you had a taste of the fire between the two of you. “I want to help you. I really do, but you have to let me in. I _am_ your wife. Not a stranger.”

“I must apologize. You must have felt frustrated and angry with me for taking away aspects of your life you deem important. You deserved better, and you knew that.”

“I did.”

You turn to him, despite the ache settling in your bones and rest a hand on his face. “But I swear to my life and to my clan’s name that I will help you become a great Hokage.”

Tobirama gives you a hint of a smile. 

“Though, we do have plenty to discuss,” you murmur against his skin. You know that it will be difficult to pry Tobirama away from his own thoughts, but you are going to try. 

Tobirama mumbles something incoherent, and the two of you surrender to sleep.

~

Tobirama glares at you as you sort through his documents right in front of him. You ignored his suggestions about how he wanted it arranged, but then you gave up and just followed what he was saying because he had suddenly stood up from his desk to wrestle his things from your hands. His argument is that you do not know what is important, so instead, you just ask him in your passive aggressive way and then your tone sparks another nonsense debate. 

Two can go at this game. 

At the end of the day, you go home together. Then, you stop him when you spot a quiet corner stand. You pull him towards it direction, and it dawns on you that this will be the first time you two will be eating together in a while. 

The person in the stand is immediately alert and a little nervous from the unprompted visit of the new Hokage, and you tell them your food orders. Tobirama opts to just watch you, something he does a lot when the two of you have been apart for a long time. 

“Do you know who I am, Tobi?”

Tobirama stares at you, then his face grows confused. “What?”

“I am asking you if you know who I am.”

“What kind of nonsense question is this? Of course I know you,” he says gruffly.

You take a deep breath and you look at his face intently so that you can gauge his reaction. “I’m retiring as a shinobi.” 

Tobirama blinks, not expecting this.

“Look, you...I know who I married, I knew what I was getting into, that eventually you will take up harder responsibilities in the future,” you begin and you observe the expressions flitting through your husband’s face. “But if I am a shinobi at the same time as you are Hokage, you will keep getting in my way, and I will get in your way of duty as well.”

“I…” Tobirama starts, but he is at loss of words for once.

“I know, I _know_ you. You will get antsy and irritated if nothing is going your way. You have to focus on our village, and you can’t do that with half of your mind worrying about me. So I quit.”

Tobirama stares at your face again, glum. He never wanted to take important things away from you, but inevitably, he had done just that. 

After a while, he says, “Thank you.” There was not much to be said on these matters.

“And my promises from last night still rings true.”

Tobirama smiles, but it is small and quick, it is almost impossible to catch, but you are his wife and you have known him and have memorized his expressions in the most miniscule ways. 

  
  


“However,” you quickly add, “should the next time you tell me what I can and can’t do, the next time you decide something for me as the Hokage and not as my husband, I do not care if you have your damn Senju name, I will ruin you.”

”Oh? And how will you go about this name smearing campaign of yours?”

“Oh, there are so many ways, husband,” you reply giddily. Then, you close the gap between you to plant a kiss on his cheek. 

Tobirama visibly freezes.

You laugh, “Oh Tobi, quit acting like you just didn’t fuck my brains out last night!”

“Will you be quiet?” he snaps, his ears turning as red as his eyes. 

“Oh my, I got the Nidaime Hokage flustered!”

The server turns up with your food and Tobirama is frozen in horror like that, staring at the space in front of him. 

“How about that?” This time, you smirk at his stern expression.

When the server leaves, you watch him break his chopsticks in half. You hear him sigh and mutter something about being too forward and gutsy in a public place, and you cannot help but laugh at the way he is trying to reel himself back in. 

You know him well enough that he is completely embarrassed to be caught receiving affection like that.

  
  
  


END.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
